dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Dragon
The Fire Dragon is similar to the Great, Water, and Stone Dragons except raised in your third Outpost.You must upgrade the Dragon's Keep in order to make it evolve from egg, to baby, to juvenile, and then adult. ---- IF ANYONE HAS OR WILL HAVE SCREEN SHOTS OF THE BATTLE REPORTS OF THEM GETTING THE WD EGG OR ARMOR, SAVE THEM PLEASE! WE NEED NEW ONES THAT SHOW THE GD IN THE MARCH! IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE SCREENIES MESSAGE ME HERE. To get your Fire Dragon Egg, you must attack level 7+ Mountains with your GD/ED included. ---- You can start this Outpost once you are at Level 12, control a plain, and you own a Fire Dragon Egg. When your Fire Dragon is level 8, you can send it out on attacks on other places with your troops. But like the Great Dragon, you need to recover all four of the''' Fire Dragon Armor pieces before the dragon can be used in combat. '''Fire Dragon Armor drops exclusively from level 7+ Mountains. Drop rates are higher as the level of the Mountains increase. It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Fire Dragon's, the order you obtain them does not matter. Fire Dragons of level 8 - 10 will wear it automatically once the whole set is acquired. The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. It is advised that your Outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. A compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two if you plan on reinforcing it. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, but you may need to refresh the game before the quest pops up. When you meet the prerequisites, you will be able to train Lava Jaws in your Training Center. Fire Dragon's Keep Raise your Outpost's Fire Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Fire Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. ---- Requirements for Upgrade Stats: For comparison information with the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the Dragons '''page. Aerial Combat and Dragons Health '''Great/Elemental Dragons increase the strength of the other units in their march by 5% per Dragon level. The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 10, until 50% of their full health. *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8 until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Great Dragon will always take damage during an attack, but the amount it takes and the time to heal can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle it will be heavily injured, however your Great Dragon will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Great Dragon's faster. Genereally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your GD will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the GD's range will interfere in battle if included with speed troops. Click 'here for details. So do not send the Great and Elemental Dragons with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees! Placeholder for Slideshow.png Category:Elemental Dragons